RaiXNep - The Confession
by ZetaGundam006
Summary: Neptune usually isn't one to dabble into the art of love. Yet, that would change when she remembers a dear friend who has saved her from death during the first time they meet. Now she has to deal with her uncertainty and take the dive or she will lose the chance of a lifetime. How will this go? We shall find out.


_[ **Author's Note** : Before we begin, first of all, this is somewhat based on an unfinished RP that I had begun with someone a while back and never continued because the person just stopped responding (which made me sad because I would love to RP with people HDN-wise.) Please forgive me if my portrayal of the main female character here is wrong or off._

 _I made this because I am currently stuck from making the next chapter of RaiXGear. Don't worry guys, I'm on the case. I just want to give you this oneshot to kinda fill in the time._

 _Two single-use properties are used here: Neptune is **permanently** in **HDD** form. I did this because I wanted the tone of this story to be a bit more serious, but still lighthearted. Second, Raiken **can** age because in this fic, he is **not** a CPU Guardian. For more info about my OC , you can ask me about him._

 _Now, we dive in...]_

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V.]

It was a rainy February in Planeptune, not the usual sunny day that can set up the tone of the day lighter and happy. The clouds were dark and the rain almost blocks the vision of the other buildings around the Basilicom below.

A purple-haired woman steps onto the balcony and with a doubtful visage, places her hand on the glass, looking at the raindrops. She then let out a gloomy sigh and bowed her head. That girl was Neptune, the CPU of Planeptune.

Purple Heart, more commonly referred to as Neptune, is usually a downright confident person. Serious, cunning, calm and observant, she never doubted any move she made unless things go awry. And even if they do, she would be able to solve them in a cinch. Whether be it defeating monsters or rescuing lost children, to finding hidden items and making short and long-distance deliveries to remote locations, Neptune is keen on the tasks given to her, even if her airheaded tendencies sometimes get in the way.

Her friendships with people are very strong. Her bonds are well-kept and her kind, down-to-earth personality further strengthen said bonds. Yet, those bonds are typical to her. Not that she does not think that her relationships with her friends aren't special, but it's just very normal in her eyes, like any other person would.

Things become very different however when the thought of her (only) male friend came into mind: Raiken S. Tsutsumi, a blonde, 21-year old commander of an entire multinational military corporation, and a warrior with a heart of gold. A head taller than her and with a semi-muscular build, with hair reaching down the base of the neck, he could define the word "gentle giant" with his imposing stature and a kind visage.

They have met 2 years ago (after Rebirth 1) while Neptune is on a lone quest given to her suddenly at sundown.

* * *

 _-Flashback, 2 years ago-_

Neptune was fighting some large golems in the forest that day, eliminating any posing threat that may come to a nearby village in the Nasuune region. She was beginning to be exhausted after fighting for a long period of time, her arms beginning to ache due to exerting more than enough energy to fight on.

 _"Tch...I have done longer quests, but this seems to take more time than usual..."_ she thought to herself as she struck another golem attempting to ambush her.

At this point, her body was close to giving out as she fell to her knees on the floor, trying to catch her breath. She wasn't even near complete with her mission, and yet her opponents were tougher than usual.

 _"If only Iffy and Compa were with me, things would be much easier...but I won't disturb them now...they have work to do in other places too..."_ she told herself.

Her trail of thoughts stop and her guard was down when a larger golem struck from behind, wounding her with a slash to the back and the stomach area, ripping part of her processor and causing her to bleed.

 _"Hyaaagh!"_ she screamed as the beast tries to take another lunge at her, but this time, she dodges. _"This is much bigger than the others...! This is bad...!"_

She tried to back away again and again, the beast getting closer to her inch by inch as she was backed to a corner. _"No...!"_

She COULD fly up, that is, if her body had the energy to, or if her wounds would stop bleeding. She was trapped like a mouse cornered by a cat.

 _"Ah...no way...! Am I...going to fade away here...?"_ she thought as she held her wound with her right hand, her sword on the other. She was beginning to accept fate, until a large bolt of light struck the golem, forcing it back moments before a figure landed onto the ground.

 _"A-Ah..."_ her mouth was agape with awe as she beheld the sight of her savior, the figure then turned around, the "eyes lighting up with a powerful, yet reassuring glare that she would be alright. The figure then spoke.

 _"Are you alright?"_

Neptune smiled immediately, keeping her composure as she slowly stood up. _"Yes, I am...thank you...but...who are you?"_ she asked.

 _"Duty first, intros later."_ the figure replied, a dome-shaped part on his back emitting green, glowing particles that illuminate the area somewhat as he charged head on towards the golem, attacking him with various weapons in his arsenal...

[One typical battle later]

The figure had completed the quest for Neptune whilst she rests to tend to her injuries. The moon finally appeared out from the clouds, giving Neptune the sight she needed to see who her knight in shining armor was; it was a robot, no, a man inside a power suit, but it was hard to tell the difference. The serial name of the unit on a chest panel read _"_ **GN-001/hs-A01"**.

On the forehead, just above the horns, was a small name engraved on top of a translucent green optic piece that reads _"Gundam"_. The figure's "eyes" glow bright as he humbly stood before her, grabbing a small box that came from an opening panel on the skirt armor.

 _"Thank you for helping me finish this."_ Neptune spoke. _"May I know your name?"_

The figure then removes his helmet slowly as the "eyes" dim out, revealing blonde hair and a scar running below his eye. He then puts down the cloth mask adorning half of his face downward.

 _"My name is Raiken S. Tsutsumi. Pleased to meet you, Lady Purple Heart."_ the man spoke before bowing low formally towards her.

* * *

[Another flashback later]

 _"Hey, are those for me?"_ the purple CPU asked as 3 cups of pudding was laid beside her. She took one in her hand and looked at the top label.

 _"Yeah. I got them while I was grabbing some whisky cola. I figured I'd get you some pudding since you like them so much, aaaaand the pudding was close to the liquor station..."_ he shrugged and sat beside her.

Purple Heart smiled happily and ate her pudding to her heart's content. Raiken sat beside his friend and took a swig from his bottle of Andy Player.

* * *

But not all memories were rainbows and sunshine for the both of them. There were dark days as well.

[Flashback]

 _"Please! You have to help him...! Send some help!"_

Neptune was holding her near mortally-wounded friend in her arms. The damage was too extensive. Armor parts of his suit fell and were missing and broken, his helmet completely shattered, his GN-Sword's blade was broken. Among that, Raiken was stabbed, slashed and beaten to a pulp, bleeding profusely all over his body, head down.

Neptune was in tears, her usual calm demeanor shattered at the sight of her friend lying on the ground that fateful day, and she lost her cool. Before she tends to her buddy, she defeated an entire group of Zeon troops in a fit of rage. Her carnage was nearly unbearable for Noire and the other CPUs to watch as they guard the wounded Gundam.

After all that, Neptune was afraid. Very afraid.

 _"Medivacs are on their way, Miss Neptune. Everything will be just fine."_ a medic tried to reassure her, but it was nowhere near effective as she continued to cradle Raiken in her arms.

 _"Please...hurry! I don't want him to die!"_

* * *

Neptune then looked at her reflection in the glass mirror. Her usual confidence and her pride was somewhat nonexistent today. She was...uncertain of herself. Her thoughts further drowning her into the blues. Her trail of thoughts suddenly stop when a certain pixie passes by and approaches the CPU.

 _"Neptune?"_

 _"A-Ah...Hello, Histy..."_ Neptune spoke up, trying her best to smile.

Histoire floats by her, worried about Neptune's gloomy demeanor. _"Is something the matter? You are not quite yourself today, it seems."_

 _"No, Histy. I am fine..."_ Neptune replied, keeping her sad smile. _"Really...I am. Please do not worry about me."_

 _"Are you sure? The Neptune I know very well would either be playing video games after she has done her work, or watching anime on the television. And yet you are here, all by your lonesome..."_ said Histoire.

 _"...Hmm, I'm just thinking about my feelings at the moment...it's not all the time that I get to be the usual me."_ Neptune replied back, turning away from the tiny pixie and back to the window.

 _"What feelings? Oh-could it be...?"_ Histoire perked up at the sudden thought.

 _"Hmm...you have guessed correct."_ Neptune bluntly replied, crossing her arms as she stared into the gray skies. _"But I will not tell you the name, of course..."_ she giggled a little as she said so.

 _"Ah...I see. It is only normal to fall in love with someone you deeply care about."_ Histoire warmly smiled. _"Please remember this though, you are still a CPU. You're ageless...are you still sure of your decision to love someone as he ages? What if he...passes away of old age? Wouldn't it cause you a tremendous amount of grief?"_ she asked many questions more than Neptune could count.

It took a long time for Neptune to answer Histoire. She was correct. Raiken, even though the bodily modifications and augmentations to his body makes it so that he could still keep his youthful appearance and live twice as longer as a normal human would, he still ages while Neptune does not. The thought of him dying in the future while she lives on for eternity, it saddened her and made her hesitant.

She was also concerned of the future, as it was uncertain like all futures would be. What if his personality changes in the long run? Would it harm her? Would it benefit her? Yes, she will love him no matter what he becomes, but what if the same could not be done for her? She was very fearful, and it also made her decisions a little harder to make in this regard.

But, knowing Neptune, we all know that she is determined and unwavering once she made a choice, no matter how hard it was for her to think of it. And so, she decides to take the dive.

 _"Yes, Histoire...I understand the risks...I just want to know what other girls feel when they fall for someone they adore...I want to know how it feels to be loved by a man...and...even if death separates us physically, I'm sure I will not be replacing him with another. He will be my first, and my very last."_ Neptune turned to her with determination in her eyes, fully aware of the challenges in front of her.

Histoire had her doubts with Neptune, but knowing that she is willing to do whatever it takes, she felt proud.

 _"Very well, Neptune. I wish you the best of luck in that regard."_ she bowed as she proclaims.

 _"...The only problem is...I do not know how to tell him how I feel...And...I am afraid...what if he has another? What if...he doesn't like me?"_ Neptune told her doubts and her uncertainties.

And surely, like a mother to a daughter, Histoire gave her guidance despite this sort of matter not in her particular forte.

 _"When you truly love someone, you should know that it is not only about you that you should be mindful of. You must accept how he feels as well. You have to learn to accept whatever decisions he makes and never have ill feelings towards them...no matter how painful his answer may be."_

Neptune then looked out once more and held her heart, taking in every word Histoire has said to heart. Yes. She must remember that Raiken also has the freedom to choose. It's not only her who has the right to speak up her feelings. It is also important that she has to listen to what he has to say.

Neptune was then worried about what Raiken would say. She may be calm, collected and tough with a demeanor that tells us that she is not to be messed with. Though, rejection would ultimately break her heart like any other girl would when one rejects her.

But she understood the risks. And was about to take on one of the biggest challenges of her life.

Neptune then went into her room, mentally preparing herself for tomorrow, as she does not want to take a week or more, considering that unexpected events may happen and she may lose her chance.

* * *

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

I returned home from the bar after a few drinks with some comrades of mine, bringing along 3 bottles of Andy Player whisky cola with me. I then sat on the couch and yawned due to slight exhaustion.

I opened up my tablet and began browsing the internet, specifically the newest model kit releases in popular online stores. I'm a nut for Gunpla building and modelling and it has been my hobby ever since my father had bestowed it upon me. It was a hobby that kept me afloat during tough times.

Some time later, I went upstairs to my room and then began to work on what was my backlog at the time. I had 3 models to work with, one of them having a large box. It was a third party kit, a 1/100 Tiefstürmer, which is basically the Deep Striker Gundam on steroids.

 _"Oh boy...can't wait to begin building you once I'm done with the Zaku 2.0 and the Providence..."_ I told myself as I sat on my desk and began working on the latter.

* * *

[Purple Heart's P.O.V.]

It took me a lot of hours to think. It was difficult to find the right words to say to Raiken after 2 years of meeting him. My heart could not stop beating fast just even imagining that he is right beside me with all my feelings welling within me. But I had figured that there is no more time to waste.

 _"I can't lose this chance...I need to be strong..."_ I told myself as I gather the courage.

I then hesitantly took my phone and began to open the messenger app. Before I began typing, I took a few minutes to try and plan this through even more. Afterwards, I started to type in the keyboard.

* * *

[Raiken's P.O.V.]

A few minutes into working, I realized it was already 7:14 in the evening and it was getting dark. I then continued working on the Providence Gundam's torso and as soon as I attach the final hosing piece on the chest, my phone suddenly rang. I received a text message.

 _"Hmm?"_ I took my phone and opened the messenger app.

 _ **"Hi Raiken. Is it okay if you meet me at the top floor of the Planeptower tomorrow? Meet me there at 6PM. ~Nep"**_

 _"Lady Neptune..."_ I thought to myself, a bit puzzled but I knew she just wants to hang around with me. I then replied back normally like I usually do.

 **"I'll be there."**

And, sent. Strange though. Usually, she would want to hang out with me at the arcades or internet cafes to play some games, or just at the Basilicom and play on her consoles. Or just eat out together at a lot of different places. I found it new that she would want to meet me on Planeptower. We rarely even go there.

I expected a reply after a few minutes, but she did not respond anymore. It made a bit worried.

 _"Could I have done something wrong?"_ I thought to myself. At this point, I couldn't continue building my Providence Gundam and placed my hands on my head.

The thought of her being mad at me...that rarely happened in the span of our friendship. Yet those few times scared me, and made me quite sad too. The good thing is that we make up pretty easily and moved on.

But this case...I don't know what's going on, but I am getting very anxious. _"I have to know what's on her mind..."_

Since I had nothing better to do, I just washed my face, brushed my teeth and simply went to bed. Though, it took me quite a while before I finally drifted to dreamland.

* * *

[Purple Heart's P.O.V.]

After sending that message and receiving his simple reply, my heart somewhat felt at ease, because I knew that he will be there to see me. The only thought that occurred in my mind is about how I was going to break it to him. It felt like a million words in my mind, and only a few thousand can be spat out of me. It was hard. Even writing it down on a piece paper does not help me formulate what I had to say.

 _"...Love is harder than I thought it would be..."_ I told myself as I held my phone close to me.

After a few more hours of thinking, I could not come with the perfect paragraph or any form of words whatsoever. I then decided to take a break and went to the bathtub, trying to wash away the negative thoughts in my mind.

I look at my nude self through the water and asked myself many questions. Am I good enough for him? Is he interested in me? Do I satisfy? Yes, I am a Goddess, but I'm also just a normal woman at my core. I wouldn't want to scare him off just because of my disposition as a CPU. I want him to accept me for who I am, not what my position is about.

After an hour or two, I got off and decided to sleep it off, hopefully by the next day, I would be able to let out what was on my chest.

* * *

[Raiken's P.O.V.] (Nearly there, guys!)

-The next day-

I was done with work for today, just some good ol' weapon shipment papers and training supervision and I was out of the base. I then looked at the clock by the wall.

 _"5:30...I have to see Lady Neptune..."_ I told myself as I stood up from my office desk and dressed up from there. Afterwards, I left the base and proceeded by train towards the Planeptower.

I felt uncertainty within me and anxiety as I began to think of what she actually wanted to talk about. Her text was subtle, but it makes me think as to why she wanted to talk to me. I tend to get paranoid when it comes to bonds and become afraid if one gets tired of me. I don't want that, and it would hurt me if it DOES happen. But, I have to face her. I have to because, it wouldn't be manly of me if I ran away and refused.

And so, I sat on the train and allow the many thoughts in my head to run around amok, making me even more nervous.

* * *

[Purple Heart's P.O.V.]

It was now becoming dark, the light posts around the rooftop begin to open and the linings on the floor glew blue and purple, illuminating the area beautifully. I stood at the porch, awaiting the man I had chosen for myself to be with.

The stars were brightly lit across the sky as I looked up, yet the tension was not leaving me. The more time passes by, the more anxious I get. His answers must be absolute to me, I thought. I then went to a nearby bench and sat down. I am wearing a white sun dress, despite it being nighttime. I just hoped it fits my figure once he sees me.

Luckily, I was the only person in Planeptower at that time, so it would make it a little easier for me to confess without fear of judgment from others. Though, the fear in me still remained. Yet I had to do this. There was no turning back now.

My trail of thoughts suddenly stop when I suddenly hear the familiar, soft voice coming from behind me. _"Hey...Sorry if I'm late..."_

I then stood up and turned around to see the young blonde before me. He came in around a minute late, which does not matter to me right now because it is time for the main event...

* * *

[Narrator's P.O.V.]

 _"It's alright. I've been waiting for you...umm..."_ Neptune replied bashfully, fidgeting with her fingers.

Usually, when Neptune and Raiken hang out and they look at each other, they would look eye to eye whilst talking, especially when doing pranks to a certain tsundere when both get bored to death without anything to do. (Poor Noire though.) But right now, Neptune could not look at him straight in the eye for even 3 seconds. That's how nervous she was.

 _"So, what did you want to talk to me about, my Lady?"_ Raiken asked, he was nervous as well, yet he did his absolute best to hide it.

 _"A-Ah...I've been wanting to tell you something...that..."_ Neptune said as she looked away, placing her hands behind her back as she shifted a little sideways. The poor CPU was now speechless even after all the preparation it took her.

 _"My Lady...please don't be afraid to tell me..."_ Raiken replied. Similar to Neptune, he also felt nervous and afraid, but he steeled himself to look at her even if whatever she would say might hurt his feelings.

 _"It's just that...when I want to say it, I think about it for a while..."_ Neptune continued. _"It's...about when I first met you...when you first saved my life...when we bond over pudding and pulling pranks on Noire..."_

Raiken looked at her with sincerity, making sure not to break away his view from her. They both reminisce on their memories together. Flashes of memories appear in their minds, every moment spent, every pudding eaten side by side, every battles they fought together back to back, it came rushing through their minds.

It took 2 years for Neptune to realize just now, from their strong and never-ending bond, she now felt that they were compatible for each other.

A moment passes, and Neptune pressed on.

 _"You were always by my side. You never doubted me. You never betrayed my trust...We had lots and lots of fun together. I'm sure of it...I...I remember every single day that you and I spent together...Do you remember them too, Raiken? All those fun moments..."_ she asked.

 _"Yes...I remember them too. Actually, I value them so much. When I gain a friend, spent some time with one, the memories are special to me, even if things are simple. I don't forget a single good moment...And being friends with you...well...it makes me happy. To be friends with a Goddess like yourself is the greatest of honor..."_ Raiken spoke, smiling slightly, again hiding his nervousness from her.

Neptune then managed to look at him straight in the eye this time. _"Thank you, Raiken...but..."_

 _"B-But...?"_ the blonde retorted as he tilted his head slightly and anxiously.

 _"...I know this sounds strange...but...can you please not take into consideration that...I am...a CPU for once?"_ the purple CPU bowed her head and stepped a little closer.

 _"M-My Lady...why say that?"_ Raiken asked with worry, as he thought Neptune was downing herself.

 _"I...I just want you...to look at me and...see me as a normal girl for once..."_ the CPU replied.

 _"Eh?"_ Raiken was confused at her strange request. _"Why are you asking me this, my Lady?"_

Neptune's eyes began to water up but she held her tears in. Apparently, she was holding it in for a while now. Yet, she replied back.

 _"Because...I may be a goddess...but...I'm just like any other woman at my core...you see...I like girly things...and...I have real feelings too...I'm not your superior, or someone higher than you...I'm your friend and..."_ she then stopped.

Raiken then understood the reason why. He had always been treating her so formally and with much respect. The utter respect he was giving her is very important, yes. But sometimes, formality in Neptune's eyes just tells that he only sees her as a superior being and nothing else, causing a barrier between her and him of sorts, which hurts her feelings somewhat. She wanted to be close to him, and for him to be close with her without any reservation, which is why she asked for such a request.

Neptune also knew that Raiken was a little nervous somewhat, yet she understood him. He was also fearful and reserved. Shy, and also insecure at times. She knew Raiken's personality very well, so much so that her trust in him would never waver.

 _"Lady Neptune..."_ the blonde also bowed his head. _"I-I'm really sorry if I hurt your feelings...I'm sorry...I really am..."_ Raiken bowed lower as a further sign of apology.

 _"N-No, no...it's okay, Raiken...I understand..."_ she took two steps closer to him.

Then, silence. The wind can be heard loudly, breezing through as the twos' hairs were being blown slightly. It took a long moment for the two to begin speaking again.

 _"...Umm...actually...I want to tell you...that..."_ Neptune spoke up again.

 _"...Y-Yes?"_ Raiken was filled to the brim with anticipation, yet anxiety also mixed in.

Neptune breathed in deep, quivering a little in fear, but with much preparation, she closed her eyes and bowed her head lower. There was no turning back now. And so, she began.

 _"...In each passing day...I feel that...our bond becomes stronger...and...there was no sign of it slowing down...and I thank you for staying with me even if sometimes...I can be stubborn, arrogant and mean...You...You still cared for my well being...and...treated me as a great person..."_

Raiken nodded and smiled at her answer. But her next sentence threw him off guard.

 _"Maybe that is why...that I might have...fallen in love with you..."_

The young blonde's eyes widened at the last sentence and it felt like a ton of bricks hitting his heart. He immediately blushed hard at what she said and was beyond speechless.

Neptune then laughed faintly, but cutely and Raiken definitely heard it, blushing harder. _"Ahaha...y-you're quite s-surprised."_ she stuttered a little.

 _"...Y-You are...falling in...l-love with me...L-Lady Neptune?"_ the blonde commander blushed again, yet he tried his best not to break eye contact.

Neptune's cheeks went rosy as well as she nodded, confirming his question. Raiken then looked sadly down the ground, self-loathing taking place for a bit.

 _"Why...w-why do you like someone like...me...? I'm...I-I'm not really that special..."_ he turned to the side sadly and looked away. _"I'm just...a soldier...a warrior who had been suffering for so long...so why...?"_

Neptune's smile faded as she listened. She understood his concerns. She knew that he would doubt himself like this. He always deemed himself unworthy whenever sorrow crosses his mind. He never opened up about it to her until at that very moment.

She then approached him closer, slowly patting his shoulder. _"Because...like I said...I'm just...like any other girl...you have been treating me so well...and...never hesitated to..."_ she answered.

Raiken listened intently, wanting to know every word that she could think of. Yet, he could no longer look at her in the eye.

 _"You see...I only know so little about loving a man...and...only now I knew how heartwarming it makes me feel...to appreciate someone for who he is...I appreciate you...for who you are...for all the good things that you have..."_

Slowly, but surely, the 21-year old commander turned to attempt to look at her again, and this time, his gaze was affixed only at her. Yet he was speechless, without anything to say at the moment. This gives Neptune an opportunity on continuing on with expressing her thoughts.

 _"When you treat me with so much kindness and loyalty...I...I fell in love with you...slowly but surely, this feeling in my chest..."_ she held a middle of her chest with her hands. _"Inside my heart...I could not stop thinking about it...and only now did I ever get a chance to...tell these things to you..."_

Raiken finally asked back and stuttered. _"H-How long have you been...holding it in...?"_ he asked with a crack in his voice as his eyes quiver.

 _"For a very long time..."_ was her simple, honest answer.

Raiken couldn't believe his eyes and ears. He felt his heart thumping loudly inside him. The words that the beautiful woman said before him hit him right at home with her sincerity. Yet, his doubts remain. _"Still...why?"_ he asked again.

 _"Because I'm a simple woman...I fall in love with a man full of kindness and one who spreads much positivity in my life..."_ she answered again, this time pulling her hand away from his shoulder and backing away, hunching a little bit as she bowed her head. _"Is that reason...no good?"_

The commander then looked up at her, but could not answer immediately. He was still processing the words and the meaning behind them. He was very grateful for her honesty, yes, but he still doubted himself deep down inside. He was in need of much reassurance.

 _"I don't know...my Lady...I'm so glad that you have told me this...but...I don't know if I'm worthy enough..."_ he spoke.

Neptune then retorted back at him. _"That's not true...you're a very good person...or...is it perhaps...you do not want me as your lover?"_ she then frowned sadly.

 _"N-No...my Lady...It's not that I don't want it...I just feel...afraid..."_ Raiken replied, averting his gaze away from her once more.

 _"Why? What are you afraid of...?"_ Neptune asked again.

 _"...I'm afraid of losing you..."_ he answered straight.

Raiken is the kind of person who would be severely depressed when he loses someone he loves or is very close with. From his past, he had lost many friends on the battlefield. One by one, as they fell, the more grief and sorrow cripples him. The emotional trauma had made him insecure, protective of others and doubtful of himself.

When his first girlfriend died years ago in the war, that was his breaking point. It changed him emotionally for the rest of his life. He then began his path of vengeance since then, even to this day, without Neptune knowing.

 _"...Raiken..."_ Neptune mumbled his name as he wipes his face with his hand.

 _"If I lose you...then...I can never forgive myself..."_ Raiken added.

Neptune comprehends his reasons. She knows the feeling of sorrow within him. Yet, she pressed on this time and had more courage within her to continue.

 _"You won't lose me...I promise..."_ she then made her move and wraps her arms around him, surprising him.

 _"L-Lady Neptune..."_ he slowly looked down to her face, she was inches away from his face as she smiled at him.

 _"I promise you...I will protect you...and I will help you protect everyone...I will love you...even if you change...even if you're not who you used to be...I will still hold my feelings for you deep inside my heart..."_ she added as her tears could no longer be contained. _"And should death ever separate you and I...I will not seek comfort in the arms of another. You will be the only one for me...and you alone..."_

Raiken's eyes also begin to water after hearing Neptune's kind words reaching into his heart. He now felt free, knowing that she truly chose him because he never broke his loyalty to her and stood alongside her. He was glad. Grateful. All the positive emotions one can possibly think of. His heart finally felt at ease. He then smiled as tears also flow from his blue pools.

 _"Thank you, Lady Neptune...thank you so much...!"_ the young blonde's voice cracked as he said so, wrapping his arms around her. _"I've never been...this happy in years..."_ he added, letting his tears flow freely down.

Neptune smiled back, hugging him tighter. _"Hehe..."_ she chuckled. She then lets go of him and her confidence returned.

 _"Okay...Raiken...let me ask you again..."_ she spoke.

Raiken nodded in approval before she continued. _"Will you go out with me?"_ she giggled a little after asking.

The young 21-year old had found love once more. How could he ever refuse?

 _"Yes, Lady Neptune...I'm willing to go out with you...more than willing..."_ Raiken spoke up, wiping his tears away.

At long last, Neptune finally got what she wanted. She returned to her normal, confident self. She then hugged the young blonde tight and gave him a kiss on the cheek, surprising him a little and making him blush a little harder.

 _"Mhmhmhm...since you said you're more than willing, I'll be sure that you won't ever go back on your word..."_ she answered happily.

 _"Don't worry...I won't go anywhere...and...I love you, Lady Neptune..."_ Raiken proclaimed at last.

They both gave each other hugs once more, locking their arms around each other. Both Raiken and Neptune felt at peace and had grown more closer than ever before. They will make sure that they are the happiest couple in Gamindustri for the rest of their days.

They both share a kiss for the night as the the falling stars light up the bright sky. After along moment of locking their lips together, Neptune whispered in her trademark, sultry and sexy voice, and one that Raiken will never forget.

 _"I love you, Raiken...and...I will never...ever...let you go~"_

* * *

~END

 _(Thank you guys so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed my first one-shot. If you want to see more of this pairing, just be sure to drop a review. I ain't a perfect writer. I just did this to kind of fuel my mind a little more before pressing on with the next chapters of the RaiXGear fic. Anyway, thanks again and see you in the next one!)_


End file.
